Merchandise storage, display and dispensing systems are commonly used in retail outlets to store, display and/or dispense various types of merchandise. Such systems vary considerably in design and may range from relatively simple shelves on which the merchandise is supported to elaborate metal assemblies having multiple arms from which the merchandise is suspended. Some systems may include additional features for supporting checkout equipment and/or other items which are used by sales personnel.
Systems having complex structures may require considerable time and labor to assemble. This may contribute to time and expense in preparing a new retail outlet for use, particularly under circumstances in which the structures must be repeatedly duplicated in chain retail outlets, for example. Under such circumstances, product storage, display and dispensing systems which are amenable to expeditious assembly and installation would be advantageous.